smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Project Prometheus (Earth 1)
' Project Prometheus' is a LuthorCorp Nanotechnology Division project intended for the survival of Lex Luthor and allow him to recover from his injuries that he sustained from the Fortress of Solitude's collapse. It was headed up by Dr. Edward Groll, a scientist that Lex Luthor hired to investigate alien technology. Later Lana Lang convinced Dr. Groll to use the suit on her and not on Lex, because Lex would be too dangerous to use it, and Dr. Groll realized that he didn't wanted to be remembered as the person who made a superpower suit for evilness and not for goodness. Known Subject * Lana Lang Powers and Abilities * Super Strength The wearer is strong enough to effortlessly tear through reinforced steel safes. * Super Speed The wearer is granted the ability to run at the incredible speed that almost reaches the level of fully-powered kryptonians. In this, they're able to perceive the world in slow motion. * Enhanced Mental Process: The wearer's mental capacity and senses are significantly enhanced. They naturally absorb and process information at an accelerated rate, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they are moving, thus enabling them to instantly and automatically notice, process and understand the details of any situation no matter how small without effort. Such as when Lana was able to see all the pieces of glass that broke while running at super speed, to catch a bullet. * Invulnerability The wearer's muscle mass and physical features are restored to their prime, enhanced and perfected, and they develop an impenetrable and indestructible anatomy. Their resilience increases to the point that they become impervious to all forms of physical harm, injury or pain and possess absolutely no internal or external weakness . Their bodies cannot be damaged by any forces, chemicals and energies. They are able to intercept bullets without harm. * Super Dexterity: Wearers become extremely agile and flawlessly precise in all forms of strenuous movement. Able to instantly by hand catch a bullet that was fired at them between their thumb and forefinger in midair. *'Kryptonite absorption'. Vulnerabilities Because of the presence of Kryptonite in the suit, it could be removed by someone or something that can absorb Kryptonite. As a result, the wearer would instantly lose their powers. Season Eight The project is a specialized suit that grants the wearer extraordinary superpowers. The first version of the suit was bulky and made of metal and was to be worn externally by Lex whereas the second version uses nanotechnology and is made by the subject being burnt so that the skin becomes damaged and then the nanotechnology is placed underneath the skin. Lana learned of this information and agreed with Dr Groll that Lex would corrupt its power and so they moved the Project to a safe location and decided that Lana should become the subject instead. Lana then stole the information on Project Prometheus from Tess Mercer when she visited her at the mansion. This led to Lana taking possession of the project, which prevented Lex from recovering and at the same time grant him superpowers. When the suit was placed on her body, Lana was given superpowers. Tess broke into the facility and tried to destroy the suit. She and Dr. Groll fought before she shot at him but Lana broke out and stopped the bullet knocking Tess out before leaving at super speed. In her first rescue, Lana displayed super speed, super strength and invulnerability. Lana join Clark in protecting Metropolis and plan their future together. After Lana called for Clark to meet her at the rooftop of the Daily Planet and then explained to Clark that now he no longer had to worry about her safety, because nothing can hurt her anymore and that she wanted to devote her powers to working side-by-side with Clark in Metropolis, to save people with him and then they kissed very passionately as the sun rose over the horizon. Lana and Clark both have superpowers and, one night, they are in bed making love, causing the bed to break. However, the suit was eventually the reason why Lana and Clark had to separate. When Clark and Lana discovered a kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, Lana used the suit to absorb the kryptonite and defused the bomb, saving Metropolis. This ultimately meant that Lana was permanently irradiated with kryptonite preventing Clark from being able to get near her without being weakened. As a result, Lana left Smallville forever to protect Clark and to use her gifts to continue to save lives and help the world. Category:LuthorCorp Projects